valkyriecrusadefandomcom-20200215-history
New Year Prikat
DMG 12 times to the enemy / 15% chance |skill lv10 = Activate Awoken Burst for all allies and deal 600% DMG 12 times to the enemy / 25% chance |procs = 2 |skill 2 = Arrow of Fortune |skill 2 lv1 = 【Autoskill】Unleash a single ally's skill from the first turn / 20% chance |procs 2 = 2 |skill g = ☆Arrow of Fortune |skill g lv1 = Activate Awoken Burst for all allies and deal 500% DMG 12 times to the enemy / 15% chance |skill g lv10 = Activate Awoken Burst for all allies and deal 700% DMG 12 times to the enemy / 25% chance |procs g = 3 |skill g2 = ☆Arrow of Fortune |skill g2 lv1 = 【Autoskill】Unleash a single ally's skill from the first turn / 25% chance |procs g2 = 2 |skill x = ★Arrow of Fortune |skill x lv1 = Activate Awoken Burst for all allies and deal 700% DMG 12 times to the enemy / 25% chance |skill x lv10 = Activate Awoken Burst for all allies and deal 800% DMG 12 times to the enemy / 35% chance |procs x = 3 |skill x2 = ★Arrow of Fortune |skill x2 lv1 = 【Autoskill】Unleash a single ally's skill from the first turn / 30% chance |procs x2 = 4 |max level 0 = 90 |cost 0 = 174 |atk 0 = 27999 / 49999 |def 0 = 25999 / 49999 |soldiers 0 = 35000 / 49999 |max level 1 = 100 |cost 1 = 196 |atk 1 = 39999 / 54999 |def 1 = 31999 / 54999 |soldiers 1 = 39999 / 54999 |max level g = 110 |cost g = 210 |atk g = 55999 / 90697 |def g = 44799 / 85097 |soldiers g = 52999 / 83997 |max level x = 130 |cost x = 273 |atk x = 92300 / 143098 |def x = 89999 / 130998 |soldiers x = 93100 / 149998 |medals 0 = 21000 |gold 0 = 210000 |medals 1 = 31500 |gold 1 = 315000 |medals g = 42000 |gold g = 420000 |medals x = 50000 |gold x = 500000 |description = Prikat is here to ring in the New Year. She acts annoyed but loves working for Calamity. |friendship = They say this outfit is hard to put on, but it's a cinch for me! |meet = These are my orders, but do I really have to dress like this? |battle start = Girls wear this on New Year's? The Celestial Realm is weird! But it's not so bad. I'll wear it next year, too, if you'd like! |battle end = No sniper should wear this! |friendship max = You'll have Jigan wear it next year?! Over my dead body! |friendship event = Girls wear this on New Year's? The Celestial Realm is weird! But it's not so bad. I'll wear it next year, too, if you'd like! |rebirth = Lord Calamity ordered me to observe your cultural habits. Our realm is endlessly at war, so we wish to learn from you. It's so wonderful how she wants to improve our world. |awaken chance = 15 |awaken crystal = 1 |awaken orb = 5 |awaken l = 25 |awaken m = 35 |awaken s = 50 |rebirth chance = 100 |rebirth item 1 = Stellar Flora |rebirth item 1 count = 10 |availability = }} Category:AkkeyJin